No te alejes
by Mich Rangel
Summary: - No somos iguales, Adrien - Ella safo el agarre sobre su mano, evitando mirarlo - Este es mi deber y realmente, es algo que nunca imaginé - Murmuró, bajando su mirada - Siempre fui la villana de la historia ¿Que tiene de malo querer cambiar los papeles? -.


— ¿Podrias dejar de intentar alejarte de mi? — Preguntó, mientras comenzaba a acelerar su paso — ¡Chloé! —.

La joven se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones para poder observarlo fijamente.

Habían estado con anterioridad en su habitación, pero ahora quería huir de ahí.

— ¡No quiero hablar contigo, Agreste! — Exclamó — No entiendes razones, no entiendes nada, ¡Es como hablar con una maldita pared! —.

Adrien guardo silencio durante unos segundos, esperando que el empleado de servicio del hotel se retirara por el elevador.

Se encontraban en los pasillos, él iba tras ella. Se preguntó cuando la situación había cambiado tanto.

— No puedes andar por ahí poniéndote en peligro, mucho menos si es para recibir un ataque por mi — Farfulló con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Soy Queenbee, es mi deber y lo sabes ¡Ademas! — Tomó aire — Eres un civil, tengo que protegerte —.

« Y él chico de quien llevo años enamorada » Se dijo mentalmente.

— Entonces por eso te has alejado ¿No? Por eso te has vuelto la reina del hielo repentinamente — Acusó.

Y aquello era cierto. Si bien, Chloé siempre había tenido una actitud difícil, siempre intentaba estar ahí, sonriendo socarronamente.

Pero ahora, aunque ya no intentaba hacer la vida de sus compañeros más difícil, se alejaba de todos.

Incluso Alya y Marinette se habían mostrado preocupadas por ella, eso era decir mucho.

Para ella era de cierta manera difícil, se había alejado de su unica amiga y de Adrien, para poder cumplir con su papel de heroína, era mejor alejar a todos aquellos que le importaran y así nunca ponerlos en peligro.

Había sido su reivindicación, pero como todo, tenía un costo.

Y ahora Adrien lo sabía, y estaba terriblemente molesto solo por que ella hacia su trabajo, proteger a los civiles, aunque claro, con él había sido un caso especial también.

— Tu corazón es de hielo — Murmuró, observando hacia el suelo — Eso fue lo que pensé durante este tiempo ¿Sabes? — Una leve risa salió de sus labios, confundiendo un poco a la rubia — Aunque, aquello lo pensé por enojo, siempre pensé que estarias ahí — Hizo una pausa — Pero supongo que aquí aplica el dicho de "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" y, para ser sincero, extraño a Chloé — Finalizo a la par que tomaba la mano de ella entre las suyas.

— No somos iguales, Adrien — Ella safo el agarre sobre su mano, evitando mirarlo — Este es mi deber y realmente, es algo que nunca imaginé — Murmuró, bajando su mirada — Siempre fui la villana de la historia ¿Que tiene de malo querer cambiar los papeles? —.

— Te equivocas en dos cosas — Levantó su mano, mostrando uno de sus dedos — Nunca fuiste una villana, siempre ha existido la heroína Chloé, de no ser así, no hubieses sido escogida — La rubia hizo una mueca de confusión nuevamente ¿Como sabia que habia sido escogida? — Y en segunda — Levantó un segundo dedo, donde portaba un anillo muy peculiar — Quizás si seamos iguales, Madame Beepolar — Concluyó con aquel sobrenombre que ocupaba con ella cuando era Chat Noir, haciendo alusión de que su estado de animo era terriblemente cambiante.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

— ¿Acaso? — Logró murmurar.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

— No te alejes, Chloé — Le dijo, mientras que con su mano acariciaba su mejilla — Deja que yo sea quien proteja a la reina, no al revez —.

Ella sonrió mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de su rostro.

No estaba sola, y no debía estar sola. Lo tenia a él.

— Adrien, por favor no digas lo que no harás —.

— Tú me protegiste hoy, te arriesgaste por mi ¿Por que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? — Interrogó.

— Yo arriesgaría mi vida por ti, y — Pausó — Tú sabes él por qué, ¡No me hagas decirlo — Bramó, completamente sonrojada.

— Entonces, estamos en la misma situación —.

Ellos ya no eran unos niños.

Fácilmente podían ver entre las máscaras que usaban.

Y, Adrien sabia que no deseaba perderla, no quería que ella se alejara de nuevo.

Por qué ahora ella era su reina, a quien debía proteger.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drabble para Sarai_Abigail08 en wattpad. Mudado de la publicación original por que anule la publicación de esta.

Me encanto hacer esta petición. Me salio algo sad, pero espero que te haya gustado :')


End file.
